Wireless networks deliver different services (e.g., voice over IP (VoIP) content, video content, data retrieval, messaging, etc.) to a mobile device such as a smart phone or a wireless tablet. With improvements in the wireless networks and the wireless devices, bandwidth-intensive applications are being developed in connection with these different application services. The mobile devices may exchange significant amounts of data via the wireless networks in connection with executing these applications. The different applications and services compete for limited air interface and transport network resources of the wireless networks.